


Le cœur d'argent

by KookiWorldMaster



Series: Les contes de l'Eiesia [4]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Land, Wario Land (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M, Illustrations, Monster Transformation, Monsters, Multi, POV Multiple, Rivalry, Sarasaland, Some magic entities, Transformation
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:49:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KookiWorldMaster/pseuds/KookiWorldMaster
Summary: Bien qu'une agréable routine ce soit installé depuis le mariage entre Daisy et Luigi, cette dernière est en phase d'être perturbée...Ou comment j'ai tenté de caser 4 histoires en une seule fiction.
Relationships: Princess Daisy/Luigi, Princess Daisy/Princess Shokora, Waluigi/Original Character, wario/waluigi
Series: Les contes de l'Eiesia [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895974





	Le cœur d'argent

La vie à Rimery est plutôt tranquille. La famille royale s’y était installée dans son intégralité peu avant le mariage de Daisy et Luigi. La ville était la capitale historique de Sarasaland avant sa chute et la stérilisation de la région. Maintenant que la vie y est revenue, c’était logique d’y retourner. Sa place au centre de l’ancien empire était d’autant plus symbolique et Daem, le roi et père des cinq sœurs, voulait en refaire la capitale politique ainsi que celle du futur empire de Sarasaland.

Ce matin-là, toute la famille était réunie pour petit-déjeuner. L’ambiance était plutôt conviviale, si bien que même Waluigi et Daisy ne se chamaillaient pas, ce qui était assez rare pour le noter. Alors que le beurre passait une énième fois d’un côté à l’autre de la table, une petite créature bleue aux cheveux noirs est entrée dans la cuisine.  
“Votre altesse, Madame Golder aimerait vous rencontrer.” dit-il.  
Daisy a soupiré et a avalé sa bouchée de pain.  
“Laquelle?”  
“Eh bien, vous, Madame.”  
Daisy a regardé toutes ses sœurs, chacune évitant soigneusement de croiser son regard. Elle s'est renfrognée à cette vue.  
"Solidarité fraternelle, hein?" elle s'est levée. "Allez juste vous faire mettre. Toutes les quatre." ajouta-t-elle en sortant.  
Une fois qu'elle a quitté la salle à manger, Edelweiss à ouvert la bouche.  
"Vous pensez que c'est laquelle?"  
"La fille, à tout les coups." répondit Thismia. "La daronne viendrait plutôt dans l'après-midi."  
"Ta langue, Thismia." intervint le père entre deux gorgées de café.  
Waterlily s'est tourné vers Luigi.  
"Je devrais te dire qui sont les Golder." Elle marqua une pause, laissant au garçon une chance de l'arrêter. Il ne l'a pas fait.  
"Pour faire simple, la famille Golder a régné durant tout le troisième empire de Sarasaland, avant que le Royaume Champignon ne nous roule dessus."  
Azaléa s'est permise d'intervenir.  
"Ça ne fait qu'un siècle et demi que les Nerem sont au pouvoir, et un siècle et demi que les Golder revendiquent la place." Elle soupira. "Autant dire que ce n'est pas l'amour fou entre nous…."  
Waterlily a repris.  
"Daisy n'a que 4 mois d'écart avec leur fille aînée, Shokora. Les rivalités sont donc d'autant plus fortes entre les deux."  
"Elles sont également toutes les deux très puissantes en matière de magie." a ajouté Thismia en récupérant le beurre.  
Edelweiss a baissé les yeux.  
"Hé Weissi, ça va pas?" S'inquiéta Waluigi en le remarquant.  
"Vous n'avez jamais trouvé Shokora bizarre?" demanda-t-elle, ignorant la question de son fiancé.  
Tout les regards se sont tournés vers elle.  
"Je veux dire, Shokora a les cheveux argentés depuis le début de la guerre et aucun sacran…"  
Les autres filles sont devenues plus pensives, finissant de manger dans le silence.

Daisy est rentrée quelques minutes plus tard, réellement sur les nerfs.  
"Que l'une d'entre vous me remplace ou je vais faire un meurtre!" Aucune réponse. "Azaléa, tu y vas. Tout de suite."  
Le ton employé a tellement impressionné tout ceux attablés que le groupe s'est levé, l'aînée se rendant dans la salle principale. Daisy s'est dégonflée juste après.  
"La journée vient à peine de commencer et je suis déjà épuisée…"  
Mais tous savaient qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort. La jeune femme a d'ailleurs quitté la salle à manger pour travailler après sa déclaration.

\---

Pour Daisy, la nuit était certainement ce qu’il y a de pire. Peu après avoir accepté la proposition de mariage, Luigi a découvert à ses dépends que son épouse était sujette aux cauchemars. A ce moment-là, elle avait commencé à le rejoindre dans sa chambre pour dormir vers lui, avouant que c'était pour elle une épreuve de dormir seule. Et même en partageant son lit avec quelqu'un, elle se réveillait régulièrement en sursautant ou en criant. Mais pour Luigi, le plus inquiétant était ses crises de somniloquie où elle interagissait avec quelqu'un sur un sujet grave. Elle ne disait pas grand chose, mais les quelques phrases qu'elle sortait étaient plutôt inquiétantes, parlant de mort ou d’un désastre à venir.  
Ce soir n’était aucun de ces soirs. Luigi a entendu un sanglot étouffé et en ouvrant les yeux, il a vu la silhouette de Daisy assise sur le bord du lit et quelque chose vers elle, parlant doucement. Une fois que ces yeux étaient assez habitués à la pénombre, il reconnaissait la forme de Luntrell, dont une aile était contre le dos de Daisy dans une tentative de la calmer.

[ ](http://ekladata.com/nKUsRPrUf23S3i9vqxJ6CTreKa0.png)

Il a commencé à se redresser, arrêté par son épouse qui se tournait vers lui.  
"Tu devrais te recoucher…" lui dit-elle.  
"Tu le devrais aussi."  
Elle n'a pas répondu, commençant à déplacer son poids pour se rallonger. Dommage, quelqu'un a frappé à la porte à ce moment-là.  
"Votre altesse, le duc et la duchesse Golder demandent à vous voir immédiatement…."  
Le soupir de la concernée était parfaitement audible, mais elle s'est quand même levée et habillée rapidement pour accueillir ces invités indésirables.  
Ils l'ont tout les deux regardés sortir.  
"J'ai vu Shokora ce matin" commença l'aigle. "Elle était avec ses deux frères et ses parents."  
"Vraiment?"  
"Oui. Et Edelweiss a raison, elle fait carrément tâche par rapport à sa famille."  
"Et en quoi?"  
Luntrell a commencé à décrire rapidement la famille, de cette mère aux cheveux de couleur pêche et aux yeux noisettes, le père aux yeux bleus et cheveux grisés par l’âge, du fils aîné qui avait des cheveux bruns qu’il héritait probablement de son père et les yeux de la mère et l'autre qui était le portrait craché de son père. Puis il a commencé à dériver, parlant du regard que le plus jeune des garçons a échangé avec Azaléa, se moquant gentiment d'eux en les nommant Roméo et Juliette, mais aussi que les gamins seraient sans doutes mignons et que--  
"Luntrell, la vie amoureuse de ma belle-sœur ne m'intéresse pas."  
"Ah, oui pardon! Où étais-je…"  
"Shokora."  
Luntrell a marqué un drôle de silence, signalant son inconfort.  
"Ses cheveux sont argentés et ses yeux rouges foncés… elle ne ressemble à aucun autre membre de la famille. Mais le pire, c'est ce qu'elle dégage…"  
L'oiseau a frissonné puis replié ses ailes plusieurs fois. Il était clairement mal à l'aise.  
"La dernière fois que j'ai senti ça, c'était dans mon ancienne vie…"  
"Ton ancienne vie?"  
Malgré les mois passés ensemble, ce sujet n'avait jamais été abordé. Et pour cause: dans la tête de Luigi, Luntrell n'existait que depuis qu’il s’était regardé dans ce foutu miroir. Enfin, peut-être avant, sous le nom de Mr.L, mais ça avait été assez temporaire.  
“Oui… une vie dont je n’ai presque aucun souvenir… Je vois juste un crâne posé sur un corps ailé et fait de chair… Mais aussi Dimensio…”  
Ça devait être une époque pas si lointaine, bien qu’il ne soit pas capable de dire ce qu’était le monstre ailé.  
Quoiqu’il en soit, il a aussi repensé à ce que Edelweiss avait dit au petit déjeuner. Shokora n’avait pas toujours été ainsi. Mais à quoi ressemblait-elle, avant?  
Maintenant, la question le brûlait et son esprit maintenant conscient voulait en savoir plus.  
“On peut y aller les deux, si tu veux.” reprit l’oiseau. “Connaissant Edelweiss, elle ne doit pas dormir.”  
L’homme et l’aigle se sont échangés un regard avant que Luigi ne se lève et ne s’habille pour sortir.

\---

La princesse à la longue chevelure avait depuis longtemps le sommeil léger, se réveillant au moindre bruit de pas d’un membre de sa famille. Certainement à cause de la guerre, ou alors car la dernière fois que ça ne l’avait pas réveillé, elle avait appris l’enlèvement de Daisy une heure plus tard, n’ayant entendu personne s’affoler dans le palais.  
C’était donc logique qu’elle ait entendu Daisy passer à côté de sa chambre et la curiosité l’a poussée à se lever. Bien que sa petite sœur semble plutôt réveillée, elle semblait clairement sur les nerfs et pas d’humeur à discuter avec la famille Golder.  
“Elle est là.” dit la voix de Luntrell derrière elle.  
La princesse s’est naturellement retournée, voyant Luigi et son sacran approcher.  
“Bonsoir, on voulait sav--”  
“Plus tard, Luigi.” le coupa la princesse avant de regarder Daisy et les parents Golder. “Le duc et la duchesse se plaignent que Shokora n’est pas bien depuis qu’elle est venue ici et ont décidé d’accuser Daisy.”  
“... Quoi?”  
“Ils ne sont pas très rationnels, si tu préfères.”  
Le garçon s’est installé vers elle, décidant de regarder aussi la scène.  
"Ça arrive souvent?”  
“Celle-là, c’est la première fois qu’ils la disent. Mais sinon, ils ont déjà eu leur lot d’accusations bancales.”  
A son regard, Luigi semblait clairement confus. Il devait avoir du mal à saisir la tension entre les deux familles.  
Daisy est finalement sortie, très certainement pour aller voir Shokora. Edelweiss en a profité pour aller à la rencontre des parents.  
“Vous commencez sérieusement à nous fatiguer avec vos excuses.” commença-t-elle. “On est la famille régnante, point. Arrêtez de vivre dans le passé et concentrez-vous sur votre duché.”  
“Pas tant qu’on nous aura pas rendu notre fille en bonne santé.” a répondu le duc, catégorique.  
Avant que l'Edelweiss ne puisse répondre, un cri d’horreur s’est fait entendre de l’extérieur.

**Author's Note:**

> Alors, alors... je vous ai manqué?  
> Nous nous retrouvons maintenant pour une nouvelle fiction dont les chapitres seront postés toutes les deux semaines...  
> Je sais que les vraisemblablement trois personnes qui suivaient jusqu'alors vont peut-être être déçues, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de faire un dessin par semaine car je travaille beaucoup à côté. Et je pense que les dessins peuvent ajouter quelque chose car cela vous permettra aussi de visualiser certains personnages ou des scènes.  
> Quoiqu'il en soit, comme promis, on va maintenant envoyer du lourd et commencer à parler de certaines choses jusqu'alors inexpliquées, mais aussi en implémenter de nouvelles! J'ai aussi commencé la fiction suivante, mais je pense pas commencer à la poster avant le début de l'été.  
> Enfin bref, laissez des kudos et des commentaires car ça fait toujours plaisir et on se retrouve dans deux semaines pour le prochain!
> 
> PS: pour ceux qui veulent voir les speedpaints des dessins, je vous renvoie directement à ma chaîne YT: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCHHDktFveKzE2o_XnGNdlhQ


End file.
